The Lenths I Would Go For You
by Aleisha Potter
Summary: With nowhere left to turn, Dean prays and Gabriel answers. The Archangel brings more answers than Dean ever dared to hope for. A way to save both Sam and Cas. But, were things EVER this easy for him? What was the catch? Spoilers: se6, 7x01


**Title:** The Lengths I Would Go For You  
><strong>Author:<strong> AleishaPotter  
><strong>Recipient:<strong> **dragonlit**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Genre andor Pairing:** Dean/Cas, some mild pre/unrequited Sam/Gabriel  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> all of season six, possibly for some part of 7.01, but not sure. If it's there, it's vague and by accident.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> m/m sex, rimming, dub/con, sex magic, sex pollen, Godstiel  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: ~4700  
><strong>NotesPrompts**: Gab, who has been floating around the ether after Lucifer ganked him, hears Dean's call. He wonders what the hell Dean means by "Cas is the new and twisted God" but pulls himself together to help the brothers and to help redeem Cas. It might involve seducing Cas, flashbacks to millennium ago when Cas's big brother mentioned something about not stepping on that fish. I couldn't figure out how or when to put in the flashback, the muse just wasn't cooperating. I hope this is what you were looking for! Enjoy bb!

**Summary:** _With nowhere left to turn, Dean prays and Gabriel answers. The Archangel brings more answers than Dean ever dared to hope for. A way to save both Sam and Cas. But, were things EVER this easy for him? What was the catch?_

The Lengths I Would Go For You

Dean stared up at the inky black sky. He didn't know what he was doing, like there was anyone really left up there to listen or care but…but he was out of options and out of hope.

"Please…fuck it. God, anyone? Cas is some new and fucked up God and…and we could use a little help here." Dean scoffed. Who was he kidding? God had proven, completely and totally, that he didn't give a shit about the world and the insignificant little humans inhabiting it. He turned around, ready to go in and continue the search for how to kill a god, but stopped when a movement caught his eye. He whipped around, hand going for the gun still stuck in the back of his pants.

"Hey, Deano. Long time no see."

Dean froze. His hand gripped the gun, but he knew it would do no good, at least if this was who it looked like.

"Gabriel?" he asked, wondering if it had all become too much, had he finally snapped? Was he going as crazy as his brother?

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"How…you died…"

"Really, Winchester, you of all people should know what death means these days. Or… did you think Cas was the only one Daddy cared enough about to give another chance to?"

"So, you've been alive this whole freakin' time and you… what? Sat around and watched Cas self-destruct? Watched him open a freaking portal to Purgatory and juice himself up?"

"No. I… I think I might have been alive, but… I wasn't aware. I kinda think I might have been sleeping…at least until I heard your prayer. Guess Daddy must have thought it was time for my wake up call. You wanted help? Well, I'm the best you've got. Now, tell me what the hell happened?"

Dean just stared at the Archangel. Seriously? This was… well, more than he expected. Maybe God wasn't as gone as he thought. But… could an Archangel really defeat a god? Would Gabriel be willing to face-off with another of his brothers?

"Where do I start?"

"Where's your Sasquatch sidekick?" Gabriel asked, glancing around the empty auto yard.

"Cas broke him," Dean said by way of explanation. He watched the archangel's eyes flash with…something.

"What do you mean, 'broke him'" Gabriel all but growled.

"I mean, all the king's horses and all the king's men can't put Humpty Dumpty, nor his wall, back together again."

"In English, Winchester, what did Castiel do?"

"He pulled down Sam's fucking wall! That's what he did!" Dean hissed out. Gabriel still looked confused. Dean sighed. If Gabriel had been in some kind of limbo, then he was probably clueless as to what had gone on over the last year and a half.

"Sam said, 'Yes,' to Lucifer. Then, he took control of his body, throwing himself and Michael into the Pit. Cas pulled him out, but… he messed up. Sam's soul was left in the Cage with your brothers. It was left there for well over a year. Finally, Death pulled it out, put it back in Sam and put up a wall to keep Sam from losing his marbles because of the memories," Dean summarized. During his rant, Gabriel's eyes had hardened. His expression had melted from curious and annoyed to downright furious. Righteous anger bled out from the archangel.

"Castiel really thought he could storm Lucifer's Cage and pull out a human soul? I don't even know if I could have done that," Gabriel muttered, all traces of amusement conspicuously gone.

"Anyway, your little brother then went on to challenge Raphael. He felt the best path to take was to make a freaking bargain with the current King of Hell. He and Crowley came up with this oh so ingenious plan to open Purgatory and juice themselves up on the souls they found there. Though, it turns out Cas doesn't like to share. He reneged on the deal, swallowed all of Purgatory himself, blew up your brother, and then dubbed himself God."

Gabriel's eyebrows had slowly risen as Dean continued his explanation.

"Are you kidding me? Castiel? The little Seraph That Could?"

"Yup. One and the same."

"So…how exactly did he break your brother?"

"When we tried to talk him out of his plan, he said he needed to keep us occupied. He tore down Sam's wall, let the memories flood his fucked up brain," Dean explained, voice breaking with emotion.

Gabriel's jaw was tense, his eyes blazing with indignation. Finally, he clapped his hands together, nodding to himself.

"Alright, first things first. Where's Sam?"

"Why?"

"I'm gonna fix him, moron."

"You can do that?"

"I can put up another wall. The memories are there, can't change that, but I can do what Death did; only, I can make it a bit more transparent. More like a screen door rather than a thick wall. He can see the memories, but the feelings, the emotions, those will be hidden from him. He won't be able to feel the physical, or emotional, pain from being in Hell. If the wall is holding less back, less chance of it breaking."

Dean swallowed hard. Well, it was more than he'd hoped for. Even if they couldn't find a way to save Cas, he'd at least have Sammy back.

"Don't worry, Deano. We'll get to your lover boy next, Sam first," Gabriel told him with a smirk, as if he could read Dean's mind. Hell, he probably could.

Dean led Gabriel into Bobby's house. When they got to the bottom of the stairs on their way to the panic room, they met the older hunter. Dean held up a hand to forestall the coming complaints he knew Bobby was about to spew.

"Fixing now, explaining later," he grumbled as he led the archangel past the stunned hunter.

When they reached the heavy iron door of the panic room, Dean stepped aside, letting the shorter man enter before him. Gabriel walked across the threshold and froze. He couldn't see the angel's face, but Gabriel's shoulders were taut and tensed.

Gabriel walked slowly over to Sam's prone form and knelt down. Dean moved around them to a position that gave him a better view of whatever the archangel was about to do to his brother. He was, to say the least, completely shocked by the expression he found on Gabriel's face.

The archangel reached up to move a bit of Sam's hair out of his face. The action was alarmingly gentle and the expression the shorter man wore was… tender, neither of which sat well with Dean but beggars can't be choosers and at this point, Dean was willing to take anyone's help if it meant getting Sam back in the right mind.

Gabriel carefully placed two fingers against Sam's forehead and closed his eyes. Dean watched with baited breath. His brother's eyes started to move frantically behind his closed lids and it worried the hunter. Was he being stupid by trusting the Trickster-turned-archangel? Was Gabriel just going to screw his brother up even more?

Sam's eyes burst open, a surprised gasp falling from his lips.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, coming forward to kneel opposite the angel.

"Dean? Wh-what happened?" Sam asked, voice husky and dry sounding.

"What do you remember?" Dean asked, ignoring the archangel for the moment.

"Cas… I remember… stabbing Cas… oh, God…" Sam mumbled, eyes raking around the room before landing on Gabriel. His brother's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the errant and supposed-to-be-dead archangel.

"Yeah, well, that, uh, didn't do much to him, Sam," Dean told his brother. Secretly glad that Sam's blade hadn't killed Cas outright. "Don't think he's really an angel anymore."

"Oh, he's still an angel, Dean. He's just an angel on steroids. That blade won't do any good until you de-juice him," Gabriel spoke up. Sam's head whipped around to stare, wide eyed, at the other man.

"Sam, uh, Gabriel's alive," Dean explained needlessly.

"Um, yeah, I can see that. Wha..?"

"He fixed you. At least, I think he did. How do you feel?" Dean asked, both scared and anxious of his brother's answer.

"Okay, I think… my head hurts a little, but-"

"What do you remember?" Dean interrupted, more worried about that than how Sam was feeling physically. Sam was quiet for a minute, drifting off into memories Dean guessed.

Suddenly, Sam's face paled and his expression turned fearful.

"Everything," Sam bit out in a strangled voice, his breathing turning erratic.

"Breath, Sam," Gabriel ordered, placing a hand on Sam's chest.

"I…oh, God, I remember it all, I…"

"Sam. It's okay, you have the memories, but…they can't hurt you," Gabriel told him in a soft voice; one that Dean didn't think the archangel was capable of.

Sam nodded and his breathing eased a bit, which made Dean feel a little better about the situation. One down, one to go.

"So, uh…why don't you rest, Sam? Huh? Then we can…you know…" Dean mumbled around, trying to figure out a nice way of saying, 'okay, now that you've fixed my brother, tell me how to fix my damn angel!' Gabriel seemed to understand if the smirk he sent his way meant anything.

"Now for Cas, right? Well, that will be a little harder, and I'm afraid there's nothing I can do."

"Wait just a fucking minute! You told me-"

"I said there was nothing I could do. I didn't say there was nothing you could do," Gabriel interrupted.

"Okay, then. What do I have to do?" Dean asked, ready to get started, ready to bring his angel back.

"You can let him fuck you."

Dean's breath stuttered in his chest. What the fuck?

"Huh?" Sam asked. Dean had almost forgotten about his brother.

"Yeah, I'm with Sam, 'huh'"

"Okay, okay. Let me start from the beginning. First, you need to reopen that portal into Purgatory," Gabriel explained. Dean felt his heart drop. Well, there went that idea.

"It can only be opened during the eclipse," Dean told the archangel, hating the way his voice quivered slightly. Gabriel just gave him an incredulous look.

"Who do you think I am? You really think I can't give you an eclipse? Ouch, Winchester, I'm hurt," Gabriel told him snidely. Dean didn't answer. To be honest, he had forgotten for a moment exactly whom he was dealing with and what kind of power their new friend had at his disposal.

"Okay, so, you can make the eclipse happen, what then?" Dean asked.

"Sex magic," Gabriel told him succinctly. As if it were that easy.

"Okay, can you be serious for five seconds?" Dean bit out.

"I am," Gabriel responded, eyes going hard as he spit out the words. "If you wear a certain talisman, one that I can give you, and you let little Cassie fuck you, then, you can force the souls out of him and back into the portal. Though I suggest you wait 'til he's a little… distracted, before opening the portal, otherwise it might be hard to get him in the mood," Gabriel told him as if it was something he suggested every day. "Guess the question is: can you get over your manly, 'I am Heterosexual' mindset long enough to get the job done."

Dean just stared at the archangel. Was he being serious? How the hell was that going to solve anything? Really? Let Cas fuck him and… and what?

"Dean? Trust me, the talisman will work. It's ancient magic, very powerful. I was a pagan god; I know what I'm talking about. The talisman will force all the power out of him, through you and into the portal."

Dean swallowed. Was it really that easy? Could he do that? Who the fuck was he kidding, of course he could do that. There wasn't much he wouldn't be willing to do if it would save Cas.

"When? And how the hell do I find him?" Dean asked, meeting the Archangel's gaze.

"Wait…just like that? Dean, think about what he's asking you to do. Cas… it's not Cas. He could seriously hurt you!" Sam spoke up.

Dean knew Sam was wrong. It may not be Castiel steering the ship, but his friend was still a passenger. He had to be.

"Sam… I know, but… it's Cas, somewhere inside is our Castiel," Dean told his brother, hoping Sam would take that as the explanation that it was. After everything Cas had done for them, well, offering up his ass on a silver platter was a small price to pay. Though, there was one small hitch in his plan.

"What if he won't?" Dean asked, facing Gabriel once more. The Archangel gave him a sad smirk. He opened his hand and there in his palm sat a small vial of… dust?

"Throw this on him, and… well, you won't have to worry about him not being into it."

"That's rape," Dean growled.

"We're not dealing with Castiel, here, Deano. We're dealing with the monsters he pulled out of Purgatory. You wanna take the moral high ground, now?"

Dean took a deep breath. He had a point. Cas would forgive him, after it was all said and done, right? He had to. He was doing this for Cas.

"Fine. How do I find him?" Dean didn't like the look on Gabriel's face.

"Pray to him. He'll come to you."

~*~*~*~*~

Sam sat at Bobby's kitchen table. Books were strewn haphazardly around from the research the older hunter had been doing none stop since Cas's power trip. Bobby hadn't been all that happy to see Gabriel; he must still hold a huge grudge from when the then-Trickster had tried to off him. Sam couldn't say he blamed him. He wasn't sure he had completely forgiven the Archangel for killing Dean… over and over again.

Though, in Gabriel's defense, he'd more than made up for it. He saved them from Lucifer, gave his life trying to defeat his brother and he'd fixed Sam. Or, as close to fixed as Sam was liable to get.

Sam had to admit though, that Gabriel's most redeeming action had to be this: he'd given Dean a way to save his angel. Sam wasn't surprised when Dean barely batted an eye at Gabriel's order to go let Cas fuck him. Dean may play dumb, but Sam was far from it. He could see the way those two stared at each other, eye fucking all the way. He really wouldn't have been surprised if they'd fucked all ready, but he was pretty sure they hadn't. He didn't think Cas would have gone off the deep end like he did if he'd had Dean's love. Well, he did have Dean's love; he just didn't know it yet.

Maybe this would make them talk; make them face these feelings they both obviously have. Dean just had to save Cas first. And Sam knew he would. If there was even the slightest chance that Castiel was redeemable, Dean would make it happen. That's what family did. They forgave and forgave, no matter the number of times. Dean had called Cas family; there was no way his brother would let Cas fall now.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Gabriel asked, causing Sam to jump in surprise. He'd forgotten the Archangel was still here.

"They're worth more than that."

Gabriel laughed at Sam's quip. "Yes, they are, indeed. Guard them a little better this time, yeah?"

"Hey! That wasn't my fault! Your brother's the one that decided to play Jenga with my brain!"

Gabriel's smirk slid off his face at that.

"I know. I'm sorry." That shocked the crap out of Sam. He wasn't sure he'd ever heard the Archangel apologize for anything.

"Not your fault. Let's save the apologies for Cas once Dean gets him back."

"Sounds good. But… Sam, there is something I should apologize for. Back… back at the Mystery Spot. I… Sam, I'm sorry. I know what I did was painful, but… I didn't know any other way to make my point." Sam clenched his jaw at the reminder of Gabriel's actions.

"And what point was that?"

"That you needed to let Dean go. That chasing after Lillith for vengeance would not end well. And I was right! You released Lucifer from his cage." Gabriel explained. Sam scoffed at his words.

"Yeah, and why exactly couldn't you have just come out and explained what was going on? What would have happened?" Sam bit out.

"In hindsight, would it have mattered? You Winchesters have a sick habit of saying 'Fuck You,' to the world if it means saving each other."

Sam sighed. Gabriel might be right. Would he have done things differently if he knew that saving Dean, killing Lillith, that all of that would have jump-started everything that happened? Well, he still would have tried to find a way to get Dean out, but…maybe he wouldn't have gone after Lillith with such blind determination. It didn't matter, though, what happened, happened and there was no changing it now. He told Gabriel so.

"It done, Gabriel. It doesn't matter what either of us could, or should, have done. I forgave you a long time ago," Sam told the Archangel. He was surprised to see hope flare in the other man's eyes.

"Good. That's… good. So, hungry? It might be a while before Deano and his lover boy get back, what can I make you?"

Sam laughed at the change of subject.

"Pancakes?"

"Awesome!"

~*~*~*~*~

Dean stood in the dank room that had served as Crowley's torture chamber. He had painted the sigil back on the wall, though it had hardly faded from the first time, yet. Gabriel had given him the blood and Dean was not going to ask where he'd gotten it.

The Archangel told him he'd handle the eclipse at midnight, so Dean knew he needed to get Cas here and… well, going well before that time so he'd be too far-gone to react once Dean opened the portal.

He glanced down at the parchment and read through the words one more time. He was pretty sure he knew them by heart, but he knew he'd only get one shot at this and it had to be perfect.

Screwing up his courage, he clenched his fist around the vial that Gabriel had given him and glanced towards the ceiling. He had a feeling his normal flippant prayer wouldn't work here; Cas needed to hear sincerity or he doubted the angel would come.

"Cas… uh, Castiel? I… I'm sorry… for, for my error, for… umm… damn it. Cas? Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for betraying you, for not standing by your side. I get it now. I… my place? It's always by your side. Please… I-"

"Hello, Dean."

Dean would recognize that voice, those words, anywhere. He turned to face his one time friend. His vessel looked like it always did, only… only it looked so tired. Cas looked like he was barely holding it together. His blue eyes were both dull and hard at the same time. There was no hint of Cas in there at all. Well, it was time to change that.

"Why have you called me? Have you changed your mind?"

Dean walked up to Castiel, he let his eyes drop in an act of reverence. He slowly let his body sink to the floor until he knelt at Cas's feet. The angel-god's eyes bore down on him, expression hard and careless.

"I told you, your actions are meaningless so long as you do not love me. Fear, not love has you here today."

"You're right, Cas. I can't love what you are, but that doesn't mean that I didn't love what you were," Dean told him, eyes trained somewhere near Cas's midriff. He watched his friend's hands clench at his words.

"Stand up," Castiel ordered. Dean obeyed, letting his eyes slowly rise to meet the other man's once familiar blue orbs.

"Cas…" Dean stepped closer and leaned in. He pressed his lips to the angel's dry ones. Cas sucked in a surprised breath and raised his hands up to grip Dean's shirt. Dean let one hand trail up Cas's arm to rest on his shoulder while his other hand, the one that still held the now open vial, trail lightly up Cas's back. When he got to the other man's neck, he dumped the dust from the vial down the back of the angel's dress shirt.

Cas pulled away from him with a gasp. Dean watched the blue of his eyes disappear as his pupils exploded. Cas was back on him in an instant, hard body slamming Dean back against the wall as the angel tried to devour him.

Mouths, teeth, tongues clashed in a frenzied battle for dominance. The superior strength of the wannabe god made Dean's clothes barely more than a nuisance as he ripped them away. In a blink, Cas's clothes were gone as well and both angel and man stood, naked before each other.

Cas grabbed the back of Dean's neck and forced him, roughly, to the floor. Dean gasped when his knees slammed into the cold concrete below him. He caught himself with his hands before he could face plant and had about half a second to catch his breath before Cas was on top of him. The angel planted himself over Dean's back and laid biting kisses and nips along Dean's neck, trailing down to his shoulder that still held the mark Cas had left on him years ago. When Cas fit his hand against the scar, Dean saw white. The world faded away into nothing but mindless pleasure.

It took him a minute for the small part of his mind that was still functioning to realize that Cas was literally feeding his pleasure into Dean, through his mark. Fuck. He had to focus! He had to keep his brain working; he had to say the incantation! He couldn't come this far and fuck up!

He felt Cas leave a blazing, wet trail of kisses down his back, tapering off when he reached the cleft of his ass. This was it. No turning back.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Cas's tongue circle his ass, the very tip just sliding in past the tight muscle of his entrance.

"Fuck!" Dean yelled out in shock. Heat swirled up his spine, his cock leaking and hard between his legs. It occurred to him now, that Cas might be too far-gone, or not care enough in the first place, for proper preparation. He didn't know a whole lot of the ins and outs of anal sex, most women weren't too fond of it, but he knew you needed serious prep work the first time. He had a feeling he wasn't going to get that. Maybe the pain would help him focus; help him remember.

He felt Cas trail his fingers along his spine as a rush of wet and warmth flooded his ass. Well, guess that took care of some of the prep. Sex with an angel had to have a few perks, right?

He glanced at the bloody sigil on the wall, when was the right time? He looked over at the cracked but still working clock on the far wall and noticed it was only a few minutes until midnight. Almost time, then.

He was pulled back to what was going on when he felt Cas's cock at his entrance. He focused on the talisman that was dangling from his neck. Castiel hadn't even spared it a glance. Dean wasn't completely sure he'd have recognized it even if he'd noticed it. Gabriel said it was old, ancient… pagan. Either way, it had gone without notice, so far.

Pain seared through his body as Cas breached him. The slow, torturous slide of his cock sent pleasure shooting through Dean. The pain slowly faded the deeper Cas went, he had a feeling the angel was responsible for that. By the time the angel was complete sheathed, there was no pain, only pleasure shooting along his spine and straight into his dick.

Dean felt Cas grip his shoulder, once more fitting his hand perfectly over the mark. Pleasure and want flooded his brain. He had to fight to focus when Cas started to thrust into him. The clock on the wall showed twelve midnight exactly. He thrust his hips back, urging Cas on, waiting for the moment when the angel lost all focus, when he could utter the words without discovery. It was getting harder and harder to focus, though. The further Cas went, the harder he pulled Dean. His mind was flitting around, unable to focus on anything but the hard cock pounding into his ass, the pleasure rolling along his body.

He heard Cas gasp behind him, his hips stuttering slightly. Dean knew it was time. He could feel the talisman start to grow hot where it hit his chest with every rocking thrust. He began to whisper, the incantation rolling roughly off his tongue. He hoped the words came out correctly; there wouldn't be time for another shot at this.

Castiel was oblivious to the words falling from Dean's lips as his thrusts grew in intensity. Dean felt like the angel was splitting him in half. His own cock begged for attention, for release, but he ignored it. He had to make this work. He could see wall start to glow, pieces falling away as the portal opened.

Cas growled from behind him as he slammed into him, nailing his prostate and breaking Dean's concentration. Pleasure surged inside of him as his orgasm ripped through him. His cock spit semen onto the dirty floor as his ass clenched around Cas's dick.

"Dean!" Cas spit out, voice unrecognizable. Then the angel was coming. Dean could feel it in his ass as well as through the mark and through the talisman. He felt the small stone that hung around his neck burn bright. He could feel it pulling, pulling from Cas, the power of a million souls surged through Dean, causing the world to black out momentarily.

The power pulled through Dean, though he was barely coherent enough to notice. It poured into the talisman, and then burst forth into the portal. The bright light burned his eyes but he was powerless to close them, he couldn't move. The world went dark.

~*~*~*~

When Dean came to, he was lying on soft blankets and his clothes were back on. He sat up quickly, glancing around for something familiar. He recognized the old, dirty room he was in. He hadn't left Crowley's old torture house. Dean looked around until his eyes landed on a familiar form, huddled against the far wall.

Cas was sitting with his back against the stone, hugging his legs to himself. He looked like a scared, lost child.

"Cas?" Dean asked, needing to know if it was really his friend, only his friend, sitting there. Castiel nodded. Dean crawled over to the small form and pulled him into his arms. Cas was rigid in his hold but Dean didn't care. He hugged the other man as if his life depended on it.

"Thank, God," he muttered into Cas's hair.

"I don't think He had anything to do with this," Cas whispered, voice quiet and unsure.

"Fine, then thank Gabriel. Whatever." He squeezed Cas a little tighter before pulling his head back to meet the angel's eyes.

"Don't you ever fucking do that to me again, Cas!" he bit out. Cas flinched and started to pull away but Dean was having none of that. "I thought I'd lost you, and… goddamn it! I've lost enough! I can't…" his voice broke. "I can't lose you, too." He could see regret swirling through Cas's eyes. It was enough. For now. Later, later they could talk about this, dissect it, figure out where they fucked up, whatever it took to keep Cas from going off the deep end again, but for now… now he just wanted to get his angel home.

"I'm sorry, Dean… I-"

"I know. Cas, it's…let's get out of here." There would be plenty of time for chick flick talks later.


End file.
